Syndrome Sinister Return
by dfbbear
Summary: They thought Syndrome was dead, however he was saved by the government and he wants to see Bob Parr, Mr. Incredible.
1. Syndrome didn't die

Disclaimer: The Incredibles owned by Disney/Pixar.

A/N: just some editing changes that needed to be made.

**Syndrome's Sinister Return**

It had been three weeks since Mr. Incredible and family defeated Syndrome, which once again brought "supers" back into the limelight. It was still early in the morning as Bob Parr lay in bed; he loved this quite time the minutes before the usual explosion of family activity.

Bob pulled Helen closer to his muscular frame and kissed his wife's gently on the lips.

As Bob began to get up Helen said, "Morning Hun, you know we need to have that talk with the kids today. It's been three weeks and we have to set certain things straight with them."

"I know babe, tonight at dinner; I promise."

Helen sighed as she watched Bob go into the bathroom; Bob had been promising to speak to the kids for over a week now and yet he kept on finding an excuse each night for not to bringing the subject up. For years, they told their kids not to use their special powers and now all that they said had changed; the Parr's needed to talk as a family.

Bob carried the baby Jack-Jack from his crib to the kitchen and into the high chair as Helen got his food ready. Just seconds after putting the baby down the phone rang, which Bob immediately picked up. Helen with her ears pealed listened intently to this one sided conversation.

"Yes sir, how's it going", asked Bob?

"You're kidding, he lived? He had to have fallen a few hundred feet. How come we didn't hear about his before?"

"I see, well is there anything I can do?"

"Really, he asked to see me? I thought I'd be the last person he would want to talk too."

"Sure I can be ready in an hour. Ok see you then."

Bob, what was that all about asked Helen as Dash and Violet walked into the room?

With a surprised look on his face Bob said, "You're not going to believe this, Syndrome's alive and he's being cared for at the government facility outside of town."

All the other Parr's had the same look of astonishment on their face as Bob continued, "They found him about an hour after his plane exploded. We weren't told anything since they thought he wouldn't live but he's survived and woke up about five days ago and has asked to see me."

"Dad", yell Violet and Dash at the same time. "You can't go; that man is crazy!"

"Don't worry kids; Syndrome is in the securest prison on the planet and he totally crippled both mentally and physically. He can only move his neck and head. The rest of his body is paralyzed and they don't expect that this body will ever work again."

Everyone seemed to be upset especially Helen but Bob calmed all of them down and told them that nothing can happen and that he would see them later in the day.

Bob dressed, wearing his Mr. Incredible suit under a shirt and pair of pants. As he looked at himself in the mirror, while he did not want to admit it, it was because of Syndrome that he had gotten himself back in shape. Mr. Incredible once again had that amazing physique that made so many people swoon.

The government car was out in front of the Parr house at 10am sharp.

As Bob walked out to the car an unfamiliar face emerged, "Mr. Parr, my name is Reginald Grimsby and I'll be your contact with the government for the next few weeks. The boss has been sent on assignment overseas but he will be calling in and please feel free to call him if the need arrives."

They shook hands and then Grimsby gave Bob the file on Syndrome, which contained all pertinent information about Buddy Pine alias Syndrome since he had been rescued.

"You know Grimsby this is amazing, he was blown up and fell three hundred and fifty feet and still survived. I know he's young he must be around twenty-eight or thirty years old at the most. But still, he's not a super and survived."

"I'm not exactly sure you'd call it surviving, Mr. Parr. As you can see from the file most of his bones have been broken and some in several places. Several had to be replaced since they disintegrated from the fall. Mr. Pine needs machines to make sure he can breathe; the only saving grace was that his heart was not damaged. It's probably because of that, which kept him alive."

They arrived at the facility and took the elevator down far underground. The secure level where Buddy was being kept was almost a mile underground. Walking over to the door to Buddy's room Grimsby placed his hand on Bob's arm and then said, "We're not exactly sure why Mr. Pine wants to see you. He does seem to be a changed man since he came out of a coma. Mr. Pine has seen the TV reports of the new acceptance of "supers" back into the world and especially your family. There seems to be an honest regret in his voice and we want to you play on that Bob. In a way "Syndrome" is a genius, we've been out to his island, the things we have found have been, well incredible, and he is not even thirty years old. If we could get that mind to work for us that would be an amazing feather in our cap. Also it seems that he has encrypted his personal computer systems with what has proven to been an impenetrable password, if you can find out what that is we would be in your debt."

Bob just looked intently at Grimsby and then opened to door.

"Bob I'll wait out here for you."

"Sure, no problem Grimsby", Bob said just audible.

Opening the door fully so he could get his large frame through Bob entered the room and was surprised at what he saw, Buddy bandaged from the neck down, chest, arms and legs in casts. It took a few seconds to realize that the nurse who was attended Buddy was waving Bob over.

"Mr. Incredible it's an honor to meet you", the nurse said and then continued, "And it's go good of you to come to visit. It seems that the possibility of a visit from you kept Buddy mentally active enough to keep him from falling back into a coma."

"Is that likely to happen, ah nurse Lennox", Bob said as he eyed her name badge.

"Yes Mr. Incredible, his body is much damaged. We were totally surprised that he woke up so soon. I hope that this conversation just keeps on spurring his recovery."

Bob then walked over to the bed and weakly smiled down at Buddy.

"Bob is it ok that I call you that, Mr. Incredible; oh please sit down won't you?"

"Of course", Bob said as he sat down bringing the chair closer to the bed.

Buddy looked at Bob deeply in the eyes, causing Bob to glance away for a few seconds and then said, "First of all let me apologies for what I did to you and your family. Bringing the children into our quarrel is inexcusable."

Bob firmed his lips the said, "Look not all of this was your fault I have to take some responsibility, with what happened. If I weren't so headstrong when I was younger, I would have handled your enthusiasm as "Incrediboy", a lot better. If I had none of this would have happened."

"Oh Bob I don't know if that's true, let's face it I was one humongous pain in the ass at that age and even if you did take the time with me, I probably won't have been satisfied and I would have turned out the same way."

After awhile they were talking like old friends, reminiscing about Mr. Incredible's past heroic exploits. As they spoke Bob's taken by Buddy's change in attitude, Bob truly was coming to believe that "Syndrome" was gone for good. So he figured it would be a good time to ask the questions that Grimsby wanted answered."

"Buddy now that we seem to have come to an understanding you must know that the government is very interested in you and what you've created. As I said before you have a brilliant mind, to have developed all you have and to have obtained so much wealth at such an early age. If you could they'd like to get into your private computer system but are being locked out."

Buddy sighed, "I knew they wanted that information, I wished they would have just asked me instead of bring you into the mix."

"I know son, but what can you tell me?"

Buddy smiled, he liked hearing 'Mr. Incredible' call him son. I cannot believe that they have not figured the password out yet. It's 'Incrediboy', with a capital 'I'.

Bob laughed and then asked if Buddy was ok, he seemed to be straining.

"No, I'm fine just taking to you has been a bit of a strain on my neck. Could you use the control and lower me down a bit."

"Sure no problem lets see here we go."

Bob pressed the button buy nothing happened. He tried several button but the bed's motors did not engage.

"You know Bob they moved the bed last night, maybe they didn't plug the bed back into the wall."

"Hey you're right almost foiled by a plug." Both men laughed as Bob bent down picked up the plug and began to it into the outlet. No sooner then Bob touched the wall outlet with the plug then there was an explosion sending him across the room.

Hearing the explosion Grimsby, two nurses and a Doctor rushed into the room. Mr. Incredible whose shirt now had a whole burnt into it revealing his uniform was just rising from the floor rushed over to Buddy, as did everyone else.

"What happened Nurse Lennox asked?"

"Buddy wanted me to lower his bed down a bit but the motor was not plugged in, when I did there was this explosion."

The other nurse and Doctor were checking Buddy as Nurse Lennox called for one of the facilities electricians. It was obvious that Buddy did not fair well, Bob could see that he had passed out.

Bob and Grimsby were asked to wait outside.

Wanting to change the subject a bit Grimsby asked, "How did your talk go?"

"Actually Grimsby, better then I thought. Buddy actually seems to have changed. He really regrets what he did. After the conversation we had today coming to an understanding, I can't believe I did this to him."

However, before Grimsby could answer Nurse Lennox who had joined them spoke up.

"Mr. Incredible if anything you probably saved my life. If I had plugged the bed in, I would have died. For some reason that outlet instead of being a 110 line was at 220 and it was a direct feed quadrupling the electrical effect. The electrician does not understand how this happened. Only Mr. Incredible could have survived such a jolt. However Mr. Pine is not doing that well, the jolt has sent him back into a coma and we're not sure if he will come out of it this time."

Bob's eyes started to tear up and as he placed his fingers in the corners of his eyes he said, "Nurse Lennox, please keep me informed of Mr. Pine's condition. Here this card has my private line on it, call it anytime day or night. I want to know how he is doing."

"Of course Mr. Incredible, you'll be one of the first to know."

With his head down Bob and Grimsby walked down the hall and got into the elevator to take that long ride to the surface. As they got to the top, Bob said, "Grimsby by the way the password is "Incrediboy" with a capital "I"; Buddy wanted you to know.

"Thank you Bob, this means a lot to us."

As they got into the car to drive Bob home, Grimsby said smiling, "I have a surprise for you and your family Bob." The car, instead of heading out to the main road went to another building. Grimsby exited the car and Bob followed, "Just in here Bob."

They had walked over to what appeared to be a garage door and as Grimsby typed in the code and the door began to open. Inside was the new "Incredimobile", "Bob this car has the latest technology it surpasses your original car in so many ways. It can take on several shapes, fly, go underwater, turn invisible and has a top land speed of 500 mph. The car is almost as strong as you are, just about indestructible.

"Grimsby I don't know what to say. This is totally unexpected."

"Bob you and your family have earned this. It's a small way of saying thank you. Now get in the car and go home. We'll be in touch in a few days."

Grimsby tossed the keys to Bob and after looked the car over Bob took his place behind the wheel. Bob looked into the side-view mirror and as he saw his reflection, he had to smile. Mr. Incredible looked great behind the wheel.

It took Bob about forty minutes to get home and as he pulled into the driveway Violet and Dash were having another one of there arguments and both going against orders used their powers right in front of the house.

"Kids what have we told you; Bob bellowed, now both of you get inside."

As they entered the living room, Helen and Jack-Jack came into the room. "Oh good Bob your home, how did it go with Syndrome."

With first, a frown on his face Bob then smiled at Helen and then said, "We'll talk about Buddy/ Syndrome later. Right not we have we all have to have a discussion that I've been putting off."

Helen's eyes opened wide, "At last", she thought.

Bob had everyone sit on the sectional and then slowly began to speak.

"Look kids, I know that we told you for the longest time not to use your powers but with what has occurred, you must take care and use your heads. To everyone on this block we are just a normal family and we have to keep it that way. There are those that if they found out we lived here would try to destroy us or get to your mother and me through you guys."

Dash is squirming on the couch as Bob give him the look.

It was obvious that Dash was chomping at the bit to say something but Bob just said, "Dash hold off and just listen OK?

For fifteen years, being a 'super' in the world was a bad thing, which is why we went into hiding. Since our fight with Syndrome, it's obvious that the world has come around and wants us back. I know your young but you have to use caution with your powers and not expose them to others especially when not in your suits.

Both of you are being pushed in certain ways to grow up faster then we ever wanted. When your mother and I were growing up, we had least the chance to come to terms with our powers and we had amazing mentors to guide us. Now of course your mother and I will be your mentors, there is so much to show and tell you, but only if you're ready and only if you agree keep your powers in check especially out around town. If not, you're going to force your mother and me to pick up stakes again and go into government facility to live and if you think that I put down the rules just wait."

Helen was smiling at Bob as she could see that on both Dash and Violet's face that they finally understood the seriousness of this situation and for the first time in weeks began to let what their father and what she had been saying sink in.

Bob then says, "Dash I want you to come with me, Violet please go with your mom."

Slowly the kids got off the couch and Bob turned to Helen and said, "I'm going to take him to where I work out and have a long talk with him, do the same with Violet."

"Dad, when did we get a new car?"

"Today Dash, if your and your sister weren't so engrossed in fighting you'd have seen me pull up in it; now do you have your suit on?"

Dash shakes his head no, but then in blink is back in the car in with his suit under his regular clothes.

"Ok Dad ready to go."

Bob takes off and then about a mile out of town he hits the invisible button and has the car take flight as they zoom over to the abandon railroad.

"Cool", is all that Dash can say as he watches them fly over town.

After getting out of the car and for the next two hours Mr. Incredible workouts out with his son, testing Dash limits and wowing Dash with his physical feats and during all that time Bob began to tell Dash about his life, growing up and coming to terms with his powers. Dash listen intently as it began to dawn on him that what he was experiencing his father went through too. In a small way Dash began to grow up that day and began to see his father in a totally different light.

"Look Dash I know that there are things that you're just going to learn on your own. As much as I would want to, I cannot protect you from everything. You have to understand that when we are call to a crime, the guys on the other side want to bring you down; you must understand that this isn't a game. While we can have a lot of fun with our powers, we shouldn't use them just to drive our teacher crazy."

Dash looked down and lowly muttered, "Sorry dad."

Mr. Incredible then picked up his son and gave him a kiss on his head as he walked them back to the car.

"Dad can I drive the car home?"

However, a quick glance up as his dad told him he once again stepped over the line.

"You'll learn Dash, your coming to terms much quicker then I ever did and you'll be involved in some amazing things", Bob said as he started up the car and began to drive home.

Bob then rustled his son's hair and then said, "Why do you want to drive when you can get home faster then this car could ever drive you?"

Both father and son laughed, to Dash this was the best time he had ever spent with his dad, a truly incredible day!

When Bob and Dash got home, Helen immediately gave Jack-Jack to Bob to hold as she finished dinner. As Bob held Jack-Jack, the baby was at first calm, in his father's arms but then he started to fidget around and soon he was crying up a storm.

"Bob what wrong with the baby", Helen yelled.

"Not sure babe, he must be really hungry."

Helen came into the room and took Jack-Jack from Bob, smiling just saying, "His dinner is ready."

Bob then walked towards his office as both Dash and Violet looked at each other.

"That was a bit weird, Dad's always had a calming effect on Jack-Jack", Violet said.

"Yea I know, well you know how fast babies change. I guess Dad can't control everything."

In his office, Bob sat and listened to his phone messages. Lucius would be coming over tonight so they could go on patrol and as he listen to the other messages Bob looked up and smiles at his reflection.

After dinner, the Parr family sat down in the living room to watch TV. At about 8:30 Lucius arrived and he and Bob left for the night's patrol. Dash wanted to come but Bob convinced him that with school the next day Dash's patrolling days would be limited to the weekends unless he was otherwise needed.

Not expected his father to say yes he was surprised and ecstatic that he would be able to go out on patrols. Dash zipped into his bedroom right after his Dad and Lucius left.

Lucius was amazed at the car and said that he was going to have to ask what he would be getting.

The night's patrol was quite with Mr. Incredible and Frozone mostly reminiscing once again and thankful for the turn of events. About two am they headed home and as Bob entered his home, he quietly walked down the hallway to his bedroom.

Something woke Violet out of her sleep so after carefully scanning the room she got up to get a drink of water. As Violet passed her parents bedroom on the way back to her room, she could hear them giggling and her mom say, "Oh Bob", Violet just rolled her eyes and then continued to walk back to her bedroom muttering "Parents".

**Next: Syndrome's plan revealed.**


	2. Sinister Plan Revealed

Disclaimer: The Incredible's owned by Disney/Pixar.

**Syndrome's plan Revealed**

Bob woke the next morning and pulled his wife closer to his body, which woke Helen however, she was not upset as she placed her lips on Bob's waiting mouth.

"Honey last night was amazing. We haven't connected like that in a long time."

Bob began to blush and struggled to say something, but then Helen put a finger to his lips and said, "Bob over the last few weeks a lot has happened and before that your job and all. Relationship ebb and flow, I am just happy that we are back were we always belong. You're the best Bob."

Bob held Helen and they kissed until Jack-Jack woke demanding to be picked up.

As Helen got up, Bob picked up the baby as she headed into the kitchen. Bob sat at the end of the bed with Jack-Jack letting his son play with his huge finger. Bob then looked up at his reflection on the bathroom door mirror smiling Bob flexed his massive arm and said just so Jack-Jack could hear, "You're the best!" Bob got up and first took the baby into the kitchen so Helen could give Jack-Jack his breakfast then Bob headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

The day went uneventful, Bob had heard from Grimsby there had been no change in Buddy Pine's condition however, a new villain had entered the picture some deranged man called Shadow Bolt. Bolt had sent a menacing letter to the President of the United States telling him that he is living on borrowed time.

Bob spent the rest of the morning in his the private headquarters the government had built under their home for "The Incredible's". Mr. Incredible was working on a new tracking device that he and Elastic Girl had developed. With the information the government had provided, the device would be able to plot the exact coordinates for Shadow Bolt's lair. Finding the location of the lair took most of the day but with the kids at school and no immediate threat to the President Bob nor was Helen worried.

After the kids got home from school, Bob called a family meeting and gave the kids the low-down on what was happening.

"Ok everybody; I have the location of Shadow Bolt's lair. We're going to head out in the Incredimobile in ten minutes."

There was this immediate blur as Dashed started to race to his bedroom.

"No you don't Dash."

Bob had reached out and caught his son in mid step.

"Dad how did you do that?"

Even Helen was amazed but had a knowing smile on her face.

Sitting down Bob said, "Dash, Violet, like we said before this is not a game. I only know of one of Shadow Bolt's capabilities, which is **Mind control**. All of us have to be very careful, Bolt could have us do or see anything and we would not realize it until it was too late. Violet, we will be asking a lot of you today but from what I have seen of your capabilities it should not be to taxing for you. I am almost certain that your force field will neutralize Shadow Bolt so we can take him down and Dash your speed will make it almost impossible for Bolt to get you under his mind control power. From the information the government has provided on the way Shadow Bolt works, it seems that he must have "line of sight" to make his Mind Control work."

Dash had a questioning look on his face.

"Dad, what's 'line of sight'?"

"He has to be able to look right at you Dash and make eye contact, but your speed will make that impossible for him. So I want you to keep a look out on your mother, Lucius and myself and if we are acting funny, use your speed to get us out of Shadow Bolt's view."

"Got it Dad, you can count on me!"

"Ok guys go get changed and let's go get some villains!"

Helen was going to protest but she knew that they could not leave the kids home, while she did not want to admit it, her children's powers were exactly what the needed for this job. Luckily Edna was stopping over and she agree to take Jack-Jack to her home, she had some design ideas that she wanted to try out anyway now that they knew more of Jack-Jack abilities.

With the impressive flying ability of the Incredimobile, they arrived at Shadow Bolt's lair faster then they could have imaged; everyone was impressed with the cars features. The surrounding landscape allowed the car to hidden, and the cars internal cloaking device made it impossible for anyone else to find unless they had on them the de-cloaking device. As the Incredible family and Lucius exited the car, the island's automatic surveillance system kicked in and began to attack but Lucius immediately took them out.

Mr. Incredible surveying the damage said, "Well it looks like they know we're here. Everyone be on the alert. Shadow Bolt or his henchmen can be anywhere."

They had made their way to what Mr. Incredible believed to be the lair's cave entrance.

"Lucius and I will check this out first and then will call for you", said Mr. Incredible.

The kids were about to protest but a stern look from their Dad was all it took for both of them to close their mouths.

It was not five minutes since Mr. Incredible and Lucius entered the cave when a loud thud echoed and the rest of the Incredibles heard moaning.

Elastic Girl, Violet and Dash rushed into the cave and found Mr. Incredible and Lucius kneeling holding their heads.

"Ah the rest of the "Oh So Cute Incredible family"; soon you'll join your dad and his pal totally under my control."

Elastic Girl was hit with a similar mental command and she yelled as thoughts of her dead family flooded her mind.

Dash and Violet both shocked at first realized what they had to do. Violet concentrated hard and her force field temporarily blocked Shadow Bolt's mind control shielding Mr. Incredible and Lucius while Dash picked up his mom and ran her out of the cave. Dash then immediate returned and then began to run around Shadow Bolt, which allowed the dirt on the floor to rise and create a mini tornado that threw Shadow Bolt against the wall.

This small diversion was exactly what Mr. Incredible and Lucius needed, the effects of the mind control had worn off so they were able to attack Shadow Bolt and his men and in less then a few seconds, they were taken out.

"That was fantastic kids, you're the best", Mr. Incredible said as Lucius nodded in agreement.

"We knew we could count on the both of you. Now where is Elastic Girl?"

"Right here; Dash got me outside so quickly that it broke Shadow Bolt's control he had over me. God it was horrible, he was projecting thoughts of all of you dead. He's a cruel wicked man."

Mr. Incredible went to his wife and held her in his arms. After they embraced, he could see it had the effect he wanted. His wife, Elastic Girl had calmed down and was now focusing on the situation at hand.

That night after the kids were asleep, Helen and Bob lay in bed cuddling.

"Bob, the thoughts he put in my mind, they truly were horrible. All of you dead, even Jack-Jack."

Bob pulled his wife closer to him and kissed her gently on the lip, lips parted as he kisses the women he loved more then anything."

The next month was a world wind for Mr. Incredible and the rest of his family. Along with Frozone and some other 'Supers' the Incredibles had saved the city and the country several times and had been honored by the President. The news services had changed over the last 15 years so much more of their exploits were broadcast around the world almost instantaneously and as luck would have it the 'Supers" especially Mr. Incredible were more popular then ever and some polls showed that he was the most respected and trustworthy man in the world. Actually all the supers around the world benefited from the Incredible's exploits and just as the world loved them; Mr. Incredible affable personality made it almost impossible for any Super or Non-Super to dislike him.

"He's just a damn nice guy and so helpful", was usually the sound bite reporters would get from the crowds.

For the past few days life at the "Incredible" home had taken on a semblance of normalcy, Jack-Jack woke early one morning, much too early to get up so Bob brought the baby back into bed with him and placed the baby between him and Helen. As Bob held on to Helen, they again began a conversation that they were having the last month.

"You know, Helen this would be the best time if we're going to have another kid. It has taken awhile to come around to your thinking. I can't deny I have always known that you wanted four children. I think with Violet and Dash have proved themselves over and over again and with Lucius taking an active part we would be quite capable of handling jobs without you when the time came."

"I know Bob, I've thought about that too. It's just that Dash and Violet are so young, they are going up too fast, especially with the added superhero stuff."

"True, but Helen we'll never be able to get them to slow down. They have truly dedicated themselves to fighting the evil in the world. And yes they are younger then we were when we started to fight but honestly not that much."

Helen lay back on her pillow after a minute or two said, "I know hun. I think I'm almost there."

"Great, babe I know this is the right time and anyway there are a few things I've wanted to try."

Helen just looked up at Bob who has his mischievous grin on his face.

Helen punched him in his shoulder, "My god you've become a beast!"

"I haven't heard you complaining", Bob said in a deep sexy voice that always sent a chill down Helen's spine.

"Now don't you go starting something you can't finish, Mr. Incredible; we have three kids that need to eat and two off to school!"

"Spoil sport", was all Bob said as he got up and took Jack-Jack from Helen as she went into the kitchen to start the day. As Bob held the baby, he kissed Jack-Jack forehead who at first was laughing but then started to fidget in Bob arms. Bob then closed his eyes and after a minute, Jack-Jack calmed down.

"That's my boy lets go inside and see if your mother has your breakfast ready."

As Bob past the mirror on the bedroom door, he glanced at his reflection, "The perfect father with the perfect family he thought."

After breakfast and getting the kids off to school, Bob took a leisurely shower. Bob loved having the hot water rain down on his body. As he turned, he stretched his muscular frame to allow the hot water to work on his back. Bob still had a few kinks that needed to be worked out. His fight with the so-called "Dominator" was tough; Bob had several times been thrown against a stonewall. After that last time, Bob almost broke the Dominator's neck when he got hold of him, luckily, Dash came in room or he honestly was not sure what he would have done to the Dominator if his son were not there.

Now another person saw the final moments of Mr. Incredible's fight with the Dominator and as she watched her father Violet was shocked to see the expression on his face as her dad pulled back his fist but something seemed to change his mind and she wondered if it was Dash's appearance that made her Dad's lower his hand. Violet was sure he was going to smash the Dominator's face in, but that would be so unlike her dad.

After getting home from defeating Dominator, Violet went into her room, she wanted to be alone and she needed to get her homework done. At some point as violet was figuring out a math problem she fell asleep. Suddenly Violet woke by the sound of her dad's voice calling for her, but what scared her was the fear that sounded in his voice. Violet quickly got out of bed and walked into hallway. Again, she could hear what Bob's call for her but it sounded distant almost liked a disembodied voice.

As Violet walked into the living room, there was her Dad, Mom, Dash and on her Dad's knees Jack-Jack watching TV. Bob then called Violet to sit with them as her favorite program was on but as she walked towards them, Violet once again heard what sounded like her Dad calling for her. Violet quickly turned but there was nothing there and as she turned back to face her family, they were engulfed in flames and yet they did not see or seem to feel what was going on. Bob once again called for Violet to come sit with them, but as she watched the skin on their bones started to peal and burn off their bodies.

Not knowing where it started from, but a scream began deep in side Violet and as the sound reached her mouth, she woke and found herself sitting up in bed.

"Just a dream, it was just a dream", Violet said as she tired to calm herself down.

About a minute later, she heard her dad call for her, which only made her heart pound fast once again. After being called for a third time, Violet rose and walked down the hallway towards the living room where her Dad, Mom, Dash and on Bob's knees Jack-Jack were watching TV.

Bob smiling at his daughter said, "Violet your favorite TV program is on, sit down and watch it with us. Violet just stood there, she did not hear another voice, and flames did not engulf her family. Violet new that she just had a nightmare but it was so similar, Violet hated the feeling that the same thing was happening again.

Sitting down next to her mom, Violet could not shake the feeling of doom that seemed to settle over her. She made a silent vow to go talk to Grandma Parr; Grandma was incredible when it came to interpreting dreams, Grandma would know what that dream meant and would tell Violet if they were in trouble.

The next morning after Helen took the baby for his breakfast, Bob went to take a shower. As he washed his body Bob smiled as he looked down on his physique, over the past weeks he had been able to get rid of all just about all the fat he had added to his frame over the past 15 years. There was no doubt that he was a big man still weighing his 350 pounds but now there was hardly an ounce of fat, just a muscular Mr. Incredible.

Drying off the phone rang, in the kitchen Helen got the phone and then brought it to Bob.

"Honey its Grimsby; he says he has to talk to you right away."

Reaching for the phone Bob dropped the towel, which just got a smirk from Helen and a surprised embarrassed look from Bob. However as Helen walked towards the kitchen she glanced back and had to admire Bob's body, he was leaning on the bathroom sink, "Yes" she thought, "the perfect male form."

"What's up Grimsby", Bob said as he dried his hair.

"No kidding, you say mentally confused? Ok, I'll be down within the hour."

Bob finished drying and then got dress. Of course, he put on his Mr. Incredible suit first then put on some regular clothes. With a final check in the mirror, Bob then headed into the kitchen to tell Helen the news.

"Grimsby said that Buddy Pine just woke up. Buddy's very disoriented and Grimsby wanted to know if I would come down to talk to him. Buddy seems to be mentioning my name a lot, either Bob Parr or Mr. Incredible. I told Grimsby that I'd be there within the hour, I think I owe it to Buddy."

"You sure Bob, do you want me to come I could get someone to watch Jack-Jack?"

"No, it's ok unless you really want to come. He may not even be awake when I get there. Buddy woke up yesterday and has been drifting back and forth in and out of sleep."

"Ok hun, when do you think you'll be back?"

"Probably not till his evening, after I see Buddy I want to go and workout and then I'll go right on patrol."

"I'll save you some dinner, then. Call if you need anything."

Bob walked over to Helen and gave his wife a very sexy kiss; he leaned into Helen as his arms went around her and held her tightly against his body.

"I love you more then anything babe", Bob said as he slowly released his wife.

"You kiss me like that again; I'll get pregnant on the spot."

"Hey I can't help it if I love my sexy wife!"

Helen just swatted at Bob's muscular butt and watched as he headed for the garage. As the door closed and Helen returned to washing the breakfast dishes, it was like a light bulb going off in her head. Though Helen had said in bed, she was ready to have a baby it was not until that kiss had she finally realized that having another child now was exactly what she wanted.

Bob arrived at the government facility and met Grimsby at the ground floor entrance.

"Mr. Pine has been waking on and off for the past twenty four hours. Scans have shown that his brain while in good condition is still swollen from the electric shock."

"I didn't know that happened. Is that what has kept him in a coma for the last month?"

"That's what the doctors believe. For some reason you are the focus of his waking moments and why the doctors think it would be a good idea for you to talk to Mr. Pine. Hearing your voice and seeing you may bring things into focus and could lead him out of what the doctors are referring to a "dark tunnel"."

"Grimsby, I'll do whatever I can; Buddy and I have had our differences but deep down he's a good guy and I want to see him get better."

Bob took the elevator down; it took exactly three minute to descend to the level where Buddy was held. As Bob got out of the elevator, Nurse Lennox began t o walk over to him to tell Bob what he needed to know.

Looking up at this attractive man, Nurse Lennox could not help but be in awe of this Superhero. After a few seconds, she focused her thoughts and Nurse Lennox began to give Mr. Incredible Buddy prognosis.

As nurse Lennox began to speak she reached out her hand to Bob, "Mr. Incredible, so good to see you again; I wish I could say that it was under better circumstances."

Bob shook the nurse's hand as she continued.

"After careful study, the doctors realized that Mr. Pine took an intense shock to his brain. At first we thought that your body absorbed most of the electricity since Mr. Pine showed no signs of being electrocuted however it has been determined that he did receive a massive shock which swelled his brain that showed up a few days later and that has only just began to subside."

Nurse Lennox could see that Bob was mulling this news around in his head as she continued, "The body is an amazing instrument Mr. Incredible, Mr. Pine's coma enable him to live longer then anyone thought he would. Luckily, during this past month his body has been healing, his youth and the physically good shape he was in before all this happened has worked for him. Now if we can just get his mind on track, which is what we are hoping you can do. When he wakes, just talk slowly to him and see if you can get him to focus on you or any one subject. As you must have been told, yours is the only name he has mentioned since he woke."

"Nurse Lennox, I'll do what I can", was all Bob said as he entered the room.

Buddy was at the far end of the room and it appeared he was sleeping. Bob walked over to the bed and sat down. He looked down on Buddy who for some reason looked so innocent and childlike. Bob took Buddy's hand in his and gently stroked it. After a few minutes, Buddy began to stir and slowly opened his eyes.

Before Buddy could say anything, Bob smiled and said, "Buddy it's so good to see you again. Buddy you're looking much better."

Buddy slowly opened his eyes and tried to focus on where the sound was coming from. Finally, focusing on Mr. Incredible's face Buddy a smile began to form but then changed his smile vanished as Buddy had this sense of something not right.

"Buddy can you hear me. It's Mr. Incredible; Bob Parr you remember."

"Mr. Incredible", Buddy said faintly.

"Yes, Buddy that's it. Mr. Incredible, I'm here for you and I want to see you get better."

Reaching out Bob placed his hand on Buddy's shoulder. Luckily, because of his super hearing Bob could hear Buddy's faint voice say the words, "Not right, what happened"?

"Buddy when I was here last, there was an electric problem. They're not sure how but when I plugged in the bed a huge surge of electricity went through the bed. Most of it hit me and I thrown across the room but you did receive a terrible shock."

"You Ok?"

"Of course Buddy, but it's you we're concerned about. You have to get better, you should rest now."

As Mr. Incredible stood, he placed his hand on the side of Buddy's face. A tear came to Buddy's eye while Bob smiled down at the obviously tired and broken man.

As Buddy fell back asleep, Bob could hear him saying, "Not right, Buddy, Mr. Incredible friend."

"That's right Buddy, I'm your friend, now sleep and let your body heal itself."

Bob walked out of the room and was surprise to see Mirage talking to Nurse Lennox.

Looking up Nurse Lennox said, "Ah Mr. Incredible how did it go?"

As Mirage listened intently, "He seemed to recognize me, he's very weak and like you said very confused, but for a few seconds he was able to center his attention on me and he even asked what happened.

"That's truly amazing; he hasn't said a focused sentence since he woke. I must go tell the doctors, I am sure they will be very please. I think with your help Mr. Incredible Mr. Pine may have turned a corner."

After saying that, Nurse Lennox rushed off to talk to the doctors leaving Mr. Incredible and Mirage just looked at each other.

"Mirage."

"Mr. Incredible."

"How have you been Mirage? It's been too long."

"I didn't think you cared, Mr. Incredible since I haven't heard from you since that incident a few months ago."

"Bob you can call me Bob Mirage. Well, I'm sure you've been reading the papers or watching the news, I've been pretty busy since then" Bob, said smiling weakly.

"Yes of course, you and your family have been very busy."

There was something going on between these two 'supers' and both could feel it in the air. Mirage had a crush on Mr. Incredible for many years and would love nothing better then to feel Mr. Incredible's muscular arms around her.

"Mirage is there someplace we could go I think we need to talk and get things straighten out between us. Buddy is sleeping and I don't think he will be waking for a few hours."

"Sure, my apartment is just minutes away."

Quietly both took the elevator to the ground level and then they both got into Mr. Incredible's car.

"I see the government has supplied you with suitable vehicle."

"Ah yes, they have been very grateful and helpful."

Again, as they drove to Mirage's apartment, nothing was said except for some pleasantries. When they arrived, they took the elevator to the penthouse and Mr. Incredible was truly impressed with the ocean view.

"Amazing place you have here Mirage, seems like you've done OK for yourself."

"Yes, I did some smart investing years ago, Bob"

Bob began to walk around as Mirage led him into the living room

"Bob, can I get you something to drink?"

"Water would be fine, thanks."

After taking the glass from Mirage, they once again looked at each other and smiled.

Mirage turned quickly and then not exactly knowing why preceded to say, "You know I've had this crush on you for years, but you only had eyes for Elastic Girl. I guess that was meant to be."

Mirage then turned and walked right up to Bob and ran her finger from Bob's chin down to his belt buckle.

Both could feel the sexual charge in the room as Mirage continued, "You know they say variety is the spice of life. We've been flirting for years and for the first time I think we might be ready to experience something that would be advantageous for both of us."

Bob started to stammer but then he pulled Mirage into an embrace and as their lips met those years of desire exploded inside Mirage. As the kiss continued, Bob's tongue entered her mouth and she hungrily pulled him in closer but then Mirage realized something was wrong and she pushed back turned and walked away.

"What's wrong, Mirage? Yea I guess we probably shouldn't have done that?"

Slowly Mirage turned around, looked directly at Bob, and said, "How long?"

Bob just looked at Mirage, having this perplexed look on his face, but then a smile began to form. The smile then changed to a smirk and Bob sat down running his hands along his muscular thighs and began to laugh.

When he stopped, Bob looked up at Mirage and said, "Very good. You are the first person to figure it out and I thought I was being so careful. Well actually, you are not the first to sense something was up. My son Jack-Jack has become aware that his Dad is different but as long as I think about how much "Daddy" loves his boy I seem to be able to keep baby Jack-Jack under control."

The look on Bob's face as he spoke sent a very different shiver down Mirage's spine.

"Syndrome, how did you get control of Mr. Incredible's body?"

Stretching out Bob picked up various items Mirage had on the shelf behind the couch. When he was finished fiddling around with those objects Bob continued, "Oh I planned this a long time ago and when Buddy captured the big oaf he had implanted a device at the base of "Mr. Incredible's" brain that was intended to transfer consciousness of both men around. Well, not all of our consciousness but I will explain that in a minute.

Of course, Buddy Pine did not intended to loose that little battle so when I woke in that broken body I had to improvise. I am not sure why but after the accident I was able to gain control of Buddy's body at will. Lying broken in that bed I realized that this defeat was the last straw, I knew for Syndrome to survive I need to switch into this body and make my desire to become Mr. Incredible a reality."

Pointing at his chest this false Mr. Incredible stood removed his shirt revealing the incredible suit and then flexed his massive body, which he immediately could tell was having an effect on Mirage.

"If you haven't figured it out yet, Buddy Pine and Syndrome are two separate personalities. I was born fifteen years ago when Mr. Incredible again rejected Buddy. When Buddy finally got home that day and raged at the shrine he built to Mr. Incredible my first conscious thoughts started. I was there for Buddy from that moment on and falsely guided him to become Mr. Incredible's arch nemesis. As I grew stronger, I convinced Buddy to take Syndrome name as his new identity, but I wanted so much more then to be a guide for that fool, I wanted life."

"But why here why this body", asked Mirage who in spite of this revelation found herself turned on and wanted to hear this Mr. Incredible speak.

Flexing his arms again, Mr. Incredible said, "Do you really need to ask that question."

"As Buddy grew to hate everything Mr. Incredible stood for, of course all with my prompting, my psyche developed around the idea of becoming like and if my fantasy could be fulfilled Mr. Incredible himself. However, what I did not count on was Buddy's mental strength; he has a tough personality and I found it difficult to gain or keep complete control of his body. Late at night as he slept or when Buddy was highly excited or aroused, I would be able to take over. Didn't you ever notice that when you and Buddy ended up in bed you were the aggressor at first? That is until I took over.

Bob looked over to Mirage who could see the recognition on her face.

Smiling Bob continued, "Buddy was so sexually shy around you, but when you turned him on, I was able to get control of his body and make love to you, as a man should." After saying those words, Bob crouched down in front of Mirage and ran the back of his hand against her face.

The gentleness of his touch made Mirage's heart race.

Standing again and walking away Bob gave Mirage a perfect view of his muscular body and especially his butt. Turning he continued his monologue.

"One night, after what I have to say was an amazing romp in bed with you, I was able to keep control of Buddy's body longer then usual so I went down to the lab and adjusted the devices he had planned for himself and Mr. Incredible. The device implanted in Buddy would now just transfer the Syndrome part of his personality to Mr. Incredible's body.

While I new that would be enough to control this amazing physique I realized that I would be totally over the top, my drive and ambition would be my downfall. Therefore, I adjusted the device, which was destine for Mr. Incredible. That device would only transfer the weaker aspects of Mr. Incredible's personality to Buddy's body and I would retain all of what made Bob Mr. Incredible."

Mirage was beginning to understand the genius of this. This Mr. Incredible was perfect; he was able to temper himself and not allow the obvious downfalls anyone other villain would do if they got control of Mr. Incredible's body.

As Bob looked out onto the view from the apartment, he continued to tell Mirage everything.

"I was also able to convince Buddy, before he captured Mr. Incredible, to have implanted in his head a mind control device that I was able to activate one night, as I lay in that broken body, and got one of the electricians to rig the outlet in the room without him remembering what he did. When Mr. Incredible came for his visit, I knew I could get him to first believe my self-serving story and gain his trust. Then it was just a simple request that swapped us around. The devises in our heads needed a huge electrical blast to work and what is so perfect is that the devices in our heads are undetectable by any x-rays."

Bob was not sure where this was coming from but as he walked around, he just had this need to unload what he had been keeping inside, and he realized that having someone to talk about this like Mirage was a very good thing indeed.

"I learned all I needed, as Buddy studied every detail of Mr. Incredible's life. I knew every adventure he went on and the when you found him again after all those years in hiding; Buddy put one of his detectives on the case to find out everything they could about Bob Parr. That knowledge made it so easy for me to assume his life in the field and 'especially' at home. As I said before I am sure, you have been reading the papers. Mr. Incredible is all over the place and loved by everyone on the planet!"

It just dawned on Mirage and said, "I don't believe Helen hasn't figured this out."

Laughing Bob said, "No, she has no clue I'm not exactly her loving sexy husband. Oh did I tell you we are planning to have another kid. Dash and Violet are amazing and I honestly can say that I love them but I want more especially my own."

Looking up at Bob and smiling seductively Mirage said, "I know you, you want power and you want to rule. You have not forgotten those conversations we had when we made love. I'm sure it was you I was talking to."

"Mirage, Mirage, no I haven't forgotten but face it I'm the strongest man in the universe, loved by everyone. I can have everything; this body allows me access to anything or anyone I want. There are many ways of having power. I realize that when I took over this body and our consciousnesses merged; the true source of power lies not in generating fear in people; but how many people love you and will do for you without question.

I wanted to be Mr. Incredible in everyway possible and now I am. What's left of those two weaklings is stuck in that broken down body and with their thoughts and memories so scrambled I've got nothing to worry about."

Mr. Incredible then walked over to Mirage took her hand and once again brought her into a tight embrace.

"Mirage I've missed you", Mr. Incredible said as he devoured Mirage's mouth while picking her up and walking into the bedroom.

That night on patrol with Frozone, Mr. Incredible was truly on his game. They had foiled several robberies and had left for the cops at least twenty dangerous criminal types to arrest that were now off the streets.

"Boy you've been a bit cocky tonight", Frozone said.

"Me", Mr. Incredible said feigning a hurt look.

"I haven't seen you this sure of yourself, so confident in such a long time and I have to admit I like it."

Mr. Incredible smiled and give Frozone a punch in the arm. As he continued to smile, he thought to himself, "You my dear friend have no idea."

When Bob arrived home it was about 2:30 am, he had been gone all day but felt so alive and awake. For the first time in a month, he felt as if all of this was now his totally. From his visit with Buddy, he knew that fool would not be a problem and Bob was especially glad the he had been able to get back into Mirage's bed. Helen as an amazing wife and mother to his children but Mirage was a wildcat in bed and after all, this Bob had needs.

Speaking of needs, Bob entered is bedroom and removed all his clothes. Quietly getting into bed Bob was soon spooning with Helen. As he pressed, his naked body against his wife's Helen began to stir. They talked for a bit but then Bob placed his lips against Helen and soon passion and desire took over. Carefully Bob changed his position so that he was totally on top of his wife. Moments later, she reached around and grabbed onto Bob's muscular ass cheeks as Bob began to make love to 'his' wife.

In another part of town, Mirage was still awake, still basking in the amazing time, she had with Mr. Incredible; she could still feel him all over her body. As she lay in bed, with just the silk sheets covering her she thought about her fantasies concerning Mr. Incredible and knew that the reality was even better then she could possibly have imagined. Bob was such an inventive lover and with his physique, he did things that in Buddy's body he could never do. Mirage knew that she should feel ashamed of herself for allowing this situation to happen but her desire to make love with Mr. Incredible was so overpowering and now it was possible to have him anytime.

However, lying back as her hand stroked her leg she knew that Bob would never be hers alone. It was obvious that "this" Bob also loved Helen and his family and that he would never leave his wife for Mirage. Once again, she would not be on the top of her lover's list and to be with him would mean that she would have to settle for fleeting moments when time provided an opportunity. Rolling over on her side, Mirage smiled and thought, "I could live with that."

**Next: Violet's trouble with her 'Dad'**


End file.
